This invention relates to computer-readable medium provided with a memory area like a CD-ROM, a floppy disk, a cassette, a CD, a mini-disk and a DVD. For the sake of simplicity, hereinafter, these media will be called “data carriers”.
Such a data carrier comprises data, e.g., in the form of computer software to be loaded into a computer of a user who bought it. However, in practice, often the data available on such a data carrier can be read many times whereas the producer of the data wishes to be paid again for every new loading in another computer. Nowadays, buyers are often signing a kind of contract promising not to infringe the copyright associated with the data. However, that is not a technical hindrance to illegal copying of the data. In practice, large-scale checking of illegal copies at the premises of, especially, end-users is almost impossible.